The Love That We Share
by Rai Huang
Summary: Ace visits Luffy as the Straw Hat captain and his crew sail aboard Thousand Sunny. Brotherly love. No yaoi. Fluff.


hey, longtimenosee :) i finally managed to be un'lazy enuff to sumbit mi long-time-ago-completed story. XD srry, no yaoi. :C i promise to do a yaoific sooner...or later XD and i will eventually complete my story requests from u ppl out there! srry! (see mi profile for story request status)

--

Portgas D. Ace looked down at his little brother, Monkey D. Luffy. He was nuzzled soundly in Ace's lap, his face looking serene and peaceful as he slept. They were in Luffy's private captain's quarters aboard his ship, Thousand Sunny. _She is a fine vessel_, Ace thought. He had spotted their new boat while sailing in his little motorboat and decided to pay them a visit. Last time he saw Luffy was, well, forever ago or something. Ace stroked his sibling's hair, feeling the messy strands tickle his fingers. Luffy had been so happy to see him…

**Enjoy the times you share with him…**

"_ACE!" Ace spun around just in time to see a blur of red before it crashed into him, sending him tumbling. When he finally stopped rolling, he was sprawled, face up, on the deck with Luffy clinging to his waist like a leech. He thought Luffy would never let go! After his first mate, Zoro, and his cook, Sanji, managed to pull him off of Ace, Luffy invited him to have dinner with his crew abroad Sunny. _Luffy's still a glutton, _he thought. During dinner, Luffy sat on his lap, wiggling with energy, causing the table to vibrate. Sanji yelled at him to stop. Nami and Robin giggled fondly at their captain's usual antics, while Chopper, Brooke, Usopp, and burst into raucous laughter._

_Curious, Nami had to ask, "Is it normal for Luffy to sit on your lap like that? I mean, I know that you guys are brothers and all —" The brothers' laughter cut her off in mid sentence. They had been thrown into a hysterical, giggling fit, apparently caused by her question. As Ace's laughter subsided, he explained._

"_Well, Nami, it's not exactly 'natural' for brothers to act like this, but since Lu never had anyone to support him as he grew up, he always came to me. Lu used to like it when I'd bounce him up and down on my knee. You know, like what fathers are _supposed_ to do with their kids." Ace's eyes narrowed and his jaw clenched tightly. Noticing his displeasure about the topic, Nami quickly cut in with another question._

"_Also, Ace, another matter…'Lu'?" Suddenly, Luffy jumped into the conversation._

"_Yup! That's Ace's nickname for me! And Ace, I _still_ like it when you bounce me up and down on your knee!" Luffy broke out into one of his famous, contagious smiles. Both Nami and Ace had to smile along with him._

"_He he, I know, Lu, but your getting awfully big to be bounced!" Luffy tackled his big brother in a fierce hug, causing him to topple over again. When he got back up, Ace continued, "You know, usually it's hard to get me off balance, but here, I've been knocked over twice in the same hour!"_

_Luffy grinned roguishly and replied, "Let's make that three then," before wrestling his brother to the ground, another one of the things he and Ace used to do when they were young._

_Thousand Sunny was filled with laughter that night._

**You can smile because he is living…**

Ace smiled a gentle smile, one that he only used for Luffy. Since their father had abandoned them when they were young and their mother was nowhere to be found, they only had each other (not including their Grandpa Garp who treated them like trash). He wrapped his arms around the boy's skinny waist and felt Luffy scoot closer to him. The younger sibling buried his head in the crook of Ace's neck, obviously content to be in his brother's arms.

Ace looked out the small window of the room. The night was asleep, snoring lightly as her darkened skies allowed veiled clouds to pass by, occasionally blocking the moon and its stars. Not that it would discourage the moon and the stars. In retaliation, they seemed to gleam more brightly, as if to spite the clouds. Ace breathed out deeply as he thought about leaving without a word. He hated the thought of leaving without saying anything, but he really didn't want to say goodbye. His mind was made up for him.

**You can open your eyes and see that he is still there…**

"Ace," came a voice. Luffy opened his eyes and gazed up at his big brother. "Stay with me tonight? Please? For old times' sake." He gave Ace a puppy-eyed look.

"Oh, Lu, I thought you had grown out of that look. I hate it when you use it on me. You know I can't say no to that face." Ace scratched his head guiltily, like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Luffy grinned cheekily as Ace pulled the covers over them both and lay down besides him. Luffy made a content purring sound as he snuggled up next to Ace's bare chest. Ace pulled Luffy's head into the crook of his neck and nuzzled his messy locks. He felt his younger brother wrap his skinny arms around his broad waist.

**You can be full of the love that each shares…**

"Goodnight, Lu," Ace murmured into the Straw Hat captain's hair.

"'Night, Ace," the younger sibling whispered back. Smiling, Ace tilted his brother's head up and softly kissed his forehead. Luffy returned by giving him a kiss on the tip of his nose. Satisfied, they both drifted off into a serene, tranquil slumber.

**You can continue loving him, and enjoy the love sent back.**

Finé

--

yea...i wrote the poem (lines in bold):

**Enjoy the times you share qith him**

**You can smile because he is living**

**You can open your eyes and see that he is still there**

**You can be full of the love that each shares**

**You can continue loving him, and enjoy the love sent back**

o man, wut a cheesy poem :U

**if u R&R, rai will b very happy :] and will start taking requests again**


End file.
